My Beautiful Brainiac
by sean.p.ware
Summary: Takes place during The ANTagonist, after Fletcher apologizes to Olive and they go back to getting along, Fletcher tells her how she feels. P.S. I Do Not Own A.N.T. Farm.


**My Beautiful Brainiac**

**Hi everybody, this is sean. and I'm bringing you my third Folive fanfiction story and I've been wanting to do this story for a while. This story is based on the season two episode **_**the ANTagonist**_**, after Fletcher apologizes to Olive for making fun of her in his cartoon, feelings are about to be revealed when Fletcher tells Olive how he feels about her. Folive one-shot. P.S. I Do Not Own Anything.**

**Fletcher's P.O.V.**

I cannot imagine that our friendship is going to end like this. I am sitting in the A.N.T. Farm at a desk next to Olive, my best friend or soon-to-be ex-best friend in the school student court where Gibson is the judge. Olive is upset at me because I have been making a cartoon that everybody loves and there is a character on the show named "Pimento" that is based on her and I have been making fun of her. I don't want to make fun of her but she tends to tease me all the time plus she hated my one cartoon that I showed including the font, Helvetica is a cool font! But it's not the reason why I made fun of her on the cartoon, the reason why I tease her on the cartoon is because I have feelings for her and I have never felt this way before about my best friend.

"All right." Said Gibson as he slammed the hammer on the desk. "Student Court is now in session. Olive Doyle, Fletcher Quimby, please approach the bench." Gibson starts to point at the bench with pigeons on the floor. Olive and I got up from our seats and we approached the bench.

"Hi little cuties." Said Gibson as he starts to feed the pigeons that were surrounding the bench. "I will hear both sides of the story, carefully weigh their merits and carefully make my decision."

"Fletcher's cartoons made fun of me." Olive said.

"Guilty!" Yelled Gibson as he pointed a finger at me. I was shocked to hear that he yelled guilty because I didn't say anything. Olive turned and smiled at me with her adorable smile that just lights up the whole room.

"I didn't even say anything!" I yelled.

"Good point, not guilty!" Yelled Gibson.

"You can't just shout out guilty and not guilty you have to make a decision." Said Chyna. She couldn't stand seeing her two best friends fight.

"Okay, there is only one fair way do decide this." Said Gibson as he got up from the bench and starts walking to his desk and picked up a book revealing: a rock, a piece of paper, and a pair of scissors. "Rock, paper, scissors! To the death!" Olive and I got up from the bench and we ran towards the desk. Olive picked up the scissors and I picked up the paper, I should've gotten the rock, darn it.

"Ha!" Yelled Olive after she grabbed the scissors.

"Why didn't grabbed the rock?" I asked.

"'Cause!" Exclaimed Olive as she starts swinging the scissors at me. Chyna ran and started to break us up.

"Dropped the scissors! Step away from the paper!" Yelled Chyna. Olive and I put down the scissors and paper.

"Fine. But tell him how Fletcher's been hurting my feelings!" Exclaimed Olive after she crosses her arms and looks at me. I can see the fire in her eyes and she was really mad at me.

"No! Tell him she's being oversensitive!" I yelled.

"No!" Yelled Chyna. "I'm not taking sides. I've been telling you guys to cut it out for days and things have only gotten worse. I'm done talking. There's only one thing left to do. Sing." The lights started to dim and the spotlight shined on Chyna.

"Wait, where did this spotlight come from?" I asked. "And that guitar?"

"Oh, I used my allowance to hire roadies." Smiled Chyna as she starts to play her guitar and sing.

**Chyna Singing:**

**Treat your friendships carefully**

'**Cause they can be so brittle**

**Who is right?**

**Who is wrong?**

**It's just a silly riddle**

**Now I'm sad and blue**

**Torn in two**

**I'm stuck in the middle**

**Stuck in the middle**

**Stuck in the middle**

**(Mini Guitar Solo)**

"Now everybody, sing along with me!" Yelled Chyna as she walked towards the desk and picked up the tambourine.

"Careful. I put my…" Warned Gibson. After clapping the tambourine, that was filled with bread crumbs, Chyna is now covered with bread crumbs. "Bread crumbs in there." Chyna turned her head around and looked at the pigeons that were looking at her because she's covered with bread crumbs.

"Uh-oh." Said Chyna

**(The Next Day)**

"I'm sorry I upset you. I was never trying to make fun of you. I guess I just got caught up into trying to make a good show." I apologized. Olive starts to smile at me with her beautiful smile. God, she looks so adorable when she smiles at me.

"I'm glad you found a different way to make the show funny." Said Olive as she smiled at me. I smiled back at her as my heart starts to race like a speeding car. Olive turned on the TV that was playing the cartoon. Instead of me making fun of Olive, it is now making fun of Chyna. Olive and I thought that this was our decision to make fun of Chyna on the cartoon. Everybody were laughing at the cartoon especially me and Olive, except for one person, Chyna. Chyna's face was covered with band-aids from being pecked at by the pigeons.

"Stop laughing! It's not funny." Said Chyna as she started walking towards the TV and turned off the cartoon.

"Chyna. It's just a cartoon have a sense of humor." Said Olive.

"You know what, you're right. Said Chyna.

"Thank you." I said. Olive looked really annoyed.

"She was talking to me." Said Olive.

"No, I believe she was talking to me." I said.

"Stop it!" Exclaimed Chyna. Olive and I stopped arguing. "I'm happy to be made fun of if it means you two getting along. So go back to getting along." The three of us hugged each other and then Chyna left for class leaving only me and Olive together and it gives me an opportunity to tell Olive.

"I'm glad that were both getting along again." Said Olive.

"Yeah." I smiled as I walked Olive to class.

"There's something I've got to tell you." I said.

"Go ahead Fletch." Olive said.

"Olive, the reason why I made fun of you on my cartoon is because I've been having feelings for you." I said. Olive looked surprised when I said that to her.

"What kind of feelings?" Olive asked.

"That I care about you and that I have respect for you and I would never hurt you. You're so sweet and innocent and also adorable." I said. Olive started to blush when I saw her cheeks turn pink, I just want to kiss her right now.

"Wow Fletcher, that's the most sweetest thing that you have said to me." Said Olive as she smiled at me. "You know Fletcher, to tell you the truth. I really loved the "Pimento" character."

"So do you like me?" I asked. Olive moved close to me and starts to hold my hand and lace her fingers with me.

"Does this answer you question, Fletchie?" Asked Olive. Olive placed a soft kiss on my lips for 10 seconds. "Interesting factoid, I love you Fletcher."

"Fascinating tidbit, I love you too Olive." I said as I gave her a kiss on the cheek and we start to walk to class together. Olive Daphne Doyle is my "Pimento" and I'm her "Sketcher", I'm her adorable artist and she's my beautiful brainiac.

**That's it for my third Folive story. So what do you think of it? I've always wanted to do a fanfic story based on that episode. I might do one based on the episode with Cameron and Lexi. If you have any requests for a pairing from the same show or a different show, message me and also don't forget to review (no bad reviews). I'll see you next time.**


End file.
